Advances in medicine and medical science are enhancing the quality of life for many folks suffering from one or more ailments, many of which are now effectively managed with one or more drugs. In many cases, the patient only has to remember to take the medication over a prescribed interval (e.g., once daily, three times daily, etc.). However, a person may have difficulty remembering to take medication, with the result being that the amount of medication taken is insufficient to affect the course of the ailment. In a treatment regimen involving multiple drugs, such a scenario is even more convoluted and may pose grave consequences to the patient. Therefore, a need exists to help a patient follow his/her drug regimen as prescribed. This problem is even further worsened when the drug requires refrigerated storage as the patient may not see it as easily.